The Baby Predicament
by The Metallic Blue Otaku
Summary: ( AU) Giotto looked over at the Hitman at the couch, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. And the baby in his arms had a look of expectation. Reborn sighed as his predicament unfolded. He was trapped. How unfortunate. (One-shot for Tsulover27)


**Title:** _"The Baby Predicament"_

**Summary: **_Giotto looked over at the Hitman at the couch, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. And the baby in his arms had a look of expectation. Reborn sighed as his predicament unfolded. He was trapped. How unfortunate._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own KHR! in anyway possible. I don't own the plot to this, either. Not really. _

**Beta'd By:** _laffup **  
**_

* * *

Giotto couldn't help but to feel nervous as he looked down at the creature in front of him. His eyebrows scrunched together. He nibbled his lower lip softly, contemplating on what to do. The world faded around him as his thoughts overtook his mind. How was he supposed to deal with this? He was a very busy person, and his business usually involved violence. Or some kind of conflict, in the least.

The Mafia, after all, was _not_ a place for a little, tiny, defenseless creature. Not in the least.

"Reborn," the blond whined quietly, turning to the silent Hitman behind him. "Help me. What am I supposed to do with this…this child?"

The curly-side burned man was leaning against the wall, his usual black jacket gone, thrown over the back of the couch. Reborn shrugged, his yellow dress shirt wrinkling with the movement. "Don't know," he muttered quietly, sighing. He tilted his black fedora down, shadowing his pale face.

"Ugh," Giotto sighed, falling back onto the couch with a loud thump. His body bounced up at the impact, the cushions lazily falling at the weight.

The Hitman smirked at the action, shaking his head with a 'tch, tch' falling from his upturned lips. "You're the Boss, Giotto," he sighed out, pushing himself off of the wall.

The baby, contently sitting in the makeshift crib, gurgled happily as the dark-eyed man came into view. Despite himself, a small smile wormed itself onto Reborn's face. The baby had unnaturally pointed brown hair that looked soft to the touch. His skin was only a bit darker than the Hitman's, and his large brown eyes always had a bright sparkle in them. The infant clapped clumsily, bouncing in excitement.

It was impossible, even for Reborn, the greatest Hitman in the world, to say that the baby wasn't adorable.

The curly-side burned man's long legs took short steps, eyeing the baby for a few extra seconds. Then he finished the gap to the blond, and his smirk disappeared. His dark eyes observed the blond as he stared down at him. Reborn's voice was low as he said; "You have to make decisions for yourself."

The Mafia Boss pursed his lips in a pout, his blue eyes narrowing. "I don't remember that being in the job description," he muttered quietly.

The Hitman rolled his eyes, snorting in amusement. Giotto's laziness was just too much to handle at times. The baby seemed to agree with the dark-eyed man, letting out a deep sigh just as Reborn did.

Giotto huffed, rolling onto his side to face the crib. His blue eyes glued their gaze onto the baby, who was staring right back at him. The bright sparkle was still in his brown eyes, but the smile had slipped away from his chubby face. The baby was obviously agreeing with Reborn. Giotto needed to make a choice on his own.

A smile slipped onto the blonde's face, and he got up from the couch. He let out a light and airy sigh, picking up the baby from his crib. The child, in turn, let out a happy giggle. "I can't just send him to an orphanage or something," the Mafia Boss said at length, a serious edge to his voice. "But I'll…I'll need help. I'm not exactly, well…. father material."

Giotto looked over at the Hitman at the couch, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. And the baby in his arms had a look of expectation. Reborn sighed as his predicament unfolded. He was trapped. How unfortunate. "Oh, I suppose so. Knowing you, you'll spoil him. I can't have that."

A smirk formed on his face as the blond Boss of the Vongola returned his attention to the baby. "I'll name you Tsunayoshi," Giotto said in a baby-talk tone, lifting the baby up and down. A light blush spread across his cheeks as the baby, now named Tsunayoshi, gurgled in approval. "Tsuna for short," he said firmly.

Tsuna clapped his hands happily, his large brown eyes brighter than ever.

* * *

**AN: **_FOR _Tsuover27. _I am SO SORRY for how long it took. It took me a while to think of how to make a fluffy baby!Tsuna one-shot that included Giotto and Reborn ('Cause I've only written for Giotto once and I've never had the two of them interact before). laff-kun was also having some difficulties on her end. BUT IT IS UP. YAYYY! :D _

_I like it. I hope you like it too, Tsu-chan! _

_Before I sign off, I want to say that I am in a HUUUUGGGGEEE slump, and school is busy, which is why none of my stories have been updated. I'm SOOO SOOORRRRYYY! I'm trying to get back into the groove. Hopefully I'll be able to write a lot soon. _

_Anyways, toodleloo~ Please review~ Bye for now~_


End file.
